Beauty And The Beast
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: DiegoOC. Our beloved saber, is love sick over a human girl. Feeling certain that she could never feel the same, he attempts to return her to her human family, only to find things aren't as they seem. Read to find out if Beauty truly does pick the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, Fox, or any of it's affiliations.**

**WARNING: This story contains bestiality. Don't like it? Don't care. **

**

* * *

**

"Diego?" Annabell whispered softly in the darkness. She opened her eyes sleepily, head turning from side to side. Where was Diego? They had fallen asleep together, but now the side of Annabell in which he usually lay against was cold; instead of warm with his presence.

"Diego!" She said louder. Sitting up on one hand, she brushed the hair from her face and looked around. The only light came from the distant glow of the stars in the midnight sky. Annabell squinted, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. She was sitting up fully now, head in constant movement as she searched for Diego's form.

_"Diego!?" _She was standing now, arms hugging her middle. Maybe he had gone on a hunt? No, he usually informed Annabell of these things before hand. And he never left her in the middle of the night when she was most vulnerable.

"I'm here, Annabell." A voice came from the darkness. The girl's face perked and she began walking towards the source of the noise. A shadowy form that was unmistakably Diego came into view. He was perched atop a smooth rock, staring off into the distance.

Annabell climbed atop the rock and sat next to the creature. Her face was upturned as she gazed at him. "Diego, is something wrong?" She asked, reaching out to stroke his fur. He flinched at her touch. Her hand recoiled. Diego had never done that before.

"I'm fine." He said simply, not taking his eyes off from the horizon as the sun began to rise. Annabell's jaw tightened. She let her hands fall to her lap. At first she gazed at the stone beneath her, but slowly her face rose to stare into the purples and oranges of the sunrise.

A gentle breeze swept passed the two. It smelled of fall and crisp water. Annabell inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she attempted to savor the last bit of summer before the season of wind and falling leaves took it's reign.

Annabell wanted to say something, anything, as to why Diego was acting so strange. Had she done something wrong? Her eyes fell from the sunrise. She exhaled deeply, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Annabell shivered. Diego's ears perked and his head turned to face her. "Here." He said, reaching out one large paw and drawing the shivering girl to him. She smiled, despite her worry, and buried herself in the beast's fur.

After a moment, Diego spoke. "I'm taking you back to the humans." He said, his tone deadpan.

Annabell had heard him, but her face remained passive as she stared at the profile of his form in the glow of the sunset.

Then, without warning, she calmly stood and ran.

* * *

**This is going to be a three part series, each one being relatively short. I'm testing to see how readers respond to the story, and if anyone else out there is interested in this pairing. All I ask of you, is please do not respond with mean things, it's not welcome and it doesn't change anything about this story or me.**

**  
If however, you like this story, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, Fox 20, or any of it's affiliations.**

* * *

"Annabell! Annabell, get back here!" Diego called after the girl. It was with no avail, as her form continued to retreat into the fading shadows of night.

Cursing, the saber rose from his perch and took off after her.

His stride was powerful, large muscels rippling underneath golden fur. Diego's head was bowed, his arms surging underneath him, carrying himself in the direction of the girl.

It didn't take long for saber and girl to meet. When they did, Diego slowed to a skilled trot next to Annabell.

"Ann, stop this." He said, rather harshly.

"No!" Annabell cried, bowing her head.

"God dammit." Diego growled, suddenly veering towards the girl and tackeling her to the ground. Cupping Annabell to his chest, the saber and girl landed with a thump.

"Are you alright, Ann?" Diego asked immediatly, scanning her form for any sign of damage.

"I won't go." She instead responded, eyes still clamped shut. She hadn't even bothered to brush the hair from her face, a nervous habit that almost never failed.

Diego sighed, shifting so he was hovering over Annabell, completely shadowing her body. "Annabell, you have to." He said, and for the first time his voice held emotion. His gaze couldn't be seen, for he was looking off towards the side.

Both apparently, couldn't stand to look at each other. Annabell, because she was hurt, but why Diego?

"I don't see why!" The girl suddenly burst, sitting up on her elbows. She was looking at him now, though he still wouldn't look at her. "I don't want to go back to the humans, Diego! I want to stay here with you!" She cried.

Diego didn't say anything, instead he continued to stare at the approaching sunrise. Annabell, afraid to say anything else for fear of Diego pushing her further, remained silent, the fur of the beast's belly brushing against her own clothed stomach.

"Annabell." Diego said, turning his head a quarter of the way towards her. "Your going back to the humans." He said, then promplty stepped over her, and into the light of the new day.

* * *

**Mind you people, these chapters are not meant to be long. This story is basically one giant one shot, just cut up into five parts. But please, enjoy. Oh, and also. *cough cough* beastiality rulez. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, Fox 20, or any of it's affiliations.**

* * *

Annabell walked numbly through the dew-fallen morning. Diego led her quietly from ahead. Her eyes leaked silent tears, from a pain she was too hurt to voice. She had never thought of herself as meak or timid, but at this moment in time, she could do little to find the courage burried deep in her broken heart

The day was beautiful, to Annabell's dismay. The sunshine itself seemed to mock her with it's warm glow of happiness. Each impending step she took closer to her and Diego's destination felt like a stab to the stomach. She did not want this. And it wasn't fair of Diego to force it upon her. But what exactly could be done? If he was tired of her presence, he had all the right to abandon her. But take her back to the humans? Annabell couldn't tell if Diego was being kind, or cruel.

"You should rest." Diego said over his shoulder. Annabell crossed her arms. He almost never talked to her like that. He had a thing for keeping eye contact. But he spoke to her now, so low and off handidly, she wondered if he really wanted her to leave.

None the less, Annabell obeyed, seating herself atop a moss covered boulder, and untying the leather band from her hair, so the dark tundrils may fall about her neck and shoulders. Diego pretended not to watch her, though Annabell could clearly tell. Though she pretended she didn't, as well.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Annabell voiced quietly. It took a moment for Diego to register she was speaking to him. "Hm?" He said gruffly. Annabell sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want? Me going to the humans." She repeated. Diego turned away. "We've been over this, Ann." He said, strangly unagressive. "No, we didn't." Annabell replied strongly. "As I recall, you simply gave me an order. One that I don't want to follow."

Her voice was becoming intense. If Diego hadn't known her better, he'd say she was becoming angry. But he knew different. When Annabell felt passionatly about something, she spoke about it passionatly. "Then why are you?" He said quietly, for the first time lifting his gaze to meet hers. Annabell seemed stumped by this. She blinked after him a moment, perhaps thinking of how to reply. "Because I--I don't have another choice." She said, this time her tone much softer. Diego huffed. "So you think." He said under his breath, and turned away.

Annabell stood. She was going to say something more, but Diego turned his back to her, and began walking away.

The next half of the journey proved to be much harder to deal with than the first. Annabell walked further away from her guide, hoping the music of the surrounding forest would muffle the sound of her sobs. She was too hurt to think. Thinking made the wound in her chest ache. What would she even do, being with the humans? She'd find her place in the villiage, as a sitter, or a medicine woman. She might even find a decent man to wed and have children with. The very thought repulsed her and made her brow furrow. Why didn't she want those things? That was what everyone else wanted. Yet there she was, traveling with a sabor toothed tiger. Then again, not many were blessed with a gift such as she. Infact, Annabell knew no others who could speak to animals, and understand them when they spoke back. It was an unusual gift, that was the very reason of her banishment from her villiage in the first place.

That was when Diego had found her. She was half beaten to death, crumbled in a heap and shivering near a willow tree in the edge of winter. She called to him, begging for help. And Diego did. That was almost four seasons ago, and Annabell hadn't left his side from then on.

At least, not until now. The realization of what was happening suddenly hit Annabell. Hard. Diego really didn't care for her. He simply tolerated her all this time. Why did she care? He had done his job. It wasn't as if she wouldn't make new friends ever again. Why was the loss of Diego having such a profound effect on Annabell, to where she could barely breathe? It wasn't as if she'd never lost people before. Those that had watched her grow up, and helped raise her, those of her villiage, upon discovering her ability, cast her aside. They nearly killed her. But then again, Diego was there soon after, to pick up the pieces and set her back on solid ground.

She relied so much on her sabor toothed friend, that the thought of him leaving her forever never entered her mind. Even after the disaster that had happened almost four seasons ago, she still managed to trust him. She opened her heart to him. But how much, she wondered? What exactly were the extent of her feelings? Was Diego simply her companion, or...

Annabell suddenly balked, releasing a loud whimper from her lips.

"What? What's wrong?" Diego asked spinning around to face Annabell. "I-I can't." She sobbed, her face scrunching up as she suddenly collapsed on the dirten path, covering her face in her hands. "Ann, what's wrong?" Diego trotted to her, lowering his great head to her's. "Ann, tell me what's wrong." He said soothingly, only to recieve a gurgled reply. He sighed, sitting back infront of her. "I said." She sniffed. "Do you really not know?"

Honestly puzzled, the wild cat shook his head. Annabell's face scrunched up again, as another wave of sobs over took her. "Annabell." Diego said, this time with force. "You have to stop this. Your going to draw attention to us. Just tell me what's wrong." He said, ending on a more gentler note.

"Fine! Y-You wanna know what's wrong, Diego?" Annabell's face lifted swiftly, to look directly into Diego's eyes. She didn't seem to care anymore. Pushing down the swell of pain that tugged at her heart as she locked gazes with him, Annabell spoke.

"I don't know who you think you are, just suddenly shoving me off! Was that all I was to you this whole time? Is it really as easy to leave me as to say 'Good-bye Ann, it was fun, see you later.'!? Have you been thinking about this for a while, Diego? Or did it just suddenly come to you last night that you were tired of my presence. Oh I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, Diego! Would you rather I sprout a tail and fangs? Then might you actually love me?!" She was panting, now.

"Love you?! Your the one with the problem! Always talking about how nice it was at your villiage. Well _I'm_ sorry I don't have two legs and patchy fur! Maybe then if **I **did, YOU'D actually love me!"

Diego's eyes widened, as if he had revealed too much. But Annabell didn't care. She was too busy shouting her own reply. "Love you!? If you'd open your stupid big green eyes, then YOU'D see that I actually DO love you, and I have all along!" She shouted, suddenly reaching out and shoving Diego's shoulder.

The sabor growled, retaliating in his own way, as he sprung forward and pounced Annabell to the ground, his large musceled form heaving above her.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I started dating someone a few months back, and we've been monopolizing each other's time. But now I'm pregnant, so I'll have more time to rot here on the computer, while my boyfriend is out looking for work. Please review, and thank you so much for remaining sweet and patient while I procrastiated.**

**Special thanks to hellgirl-fan1, for her constant support.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, FOX, or any of it's affiliations.

The moment was painted perfect, straight from the hands of Gods, it seemed.

**

* * *

****Okay, people, this is important. THIS part is a flashback. Not a continuation of the last chapter. This basically explains why Diego decides to take Annabell back to her people.**

* * *

Splashes of lilac and scarlet streaked across the sun set sky; setting the land below it in an angelic glow. The sun, though sinking into the horizon, was warm still. It set those under it's blaze in an almost peaceful transe.

From a pool of water, Annabell was rising as the sun was setting. Her form could be seen making it's way out of the water's surface, and into the dim light of dusk. Splashes of the cool liquid dripped down her body, clinging to her dark hair. Scantly clad as she was, her under garments did little to hide the beauty of her youth. Her skin of copper glowed in the florescent lighting. Her long dark hair, now thoroughly soaked, reached all the way down to her jutting bottom. She had supple thighs, a slim waist, and round hips. Her almond eyes were intoxicating, and her lips completely seductive.

Strands of her long dark hair twisted down her shoulders and back, clinging to the tan of her cheeks. She looked almost feral in the light of dusk. Annabell's body seemed sculpted by pure intoxication. It sent Diego's senses into a frenzy. One he didn't recagnize, and one he was unsure he could control.

It became all the more difficult for Diego to control his beastial instincts,as Annabell's beautiful blue eyes searched, and found his own foggy green ones. It was at that moment that the saber realized something that had been as aparent as the look on Annabell's face as she found the form of her beloved feline companion in the fading light of the sunset.

Diego was in love.

And just as the last flash of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon, and a fully dressed Annabell made her way towards the saber, did he realize something else.

Annabell was no longer safe in his presence. She would never return his feelings. Diego quickly dismissed the possibility. He could not afford to risk Annabell's safety any longer.

That was when he knew. She had to go back.

* * *

**Okay, like I said. If anyone is confused, remember. This is a flashback. The next chapter will be the finisher.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOX, Ice Age, or any of it's affiliations.

* * *

  
Warning: This story contains extreme sexual content and beastiality. If you are not comfortable with both, read no further.**

* * *

  
Just then, three things happened at once. First, Annabell's throat choked out a gasp. Second, her thighs twitched together, and third, a jolt ran down her spine.

Warning: This chapter contains extreme sexual contact and beastiality. If you are not comfortable with both, then read no further.

All three things, Diego noticed.

"What-" His great head lowered, sniffing at Annabell's neck, as if he could smell what was ailing her. And he could. Emitting discreetly from her thighs, was a scent. One he was familiar with, yet surprised to sense. "Your-"

Annabell's eyes went wide. "I'm what?" Diego's pupils dilated. His muscles rippled. "Wet." He said, almost mockingly. Annabell never looked more confused. "No I'm not." She said, reaching around to feel her dry hair.

Diego stifled a chuckle. "Here." He said, unsure of where the boldness was coming from, as he gently nudged her nether regions with his paw. Annabell held back a yelp, her face turning a light pink.

"Diego? What are you doing...?" Annabell's breath came out in a mere whisper. She was confused, and somewhat afraid. Diego saw this. "You should go." He said. Annabell thought for a moment he was going to leap off her. But he didn't.

Diego's nostrils were flaring. There was a look in his eyes that Annabell had never seen before. It was as if he was using every fiber of his being to control his very breathing. Her mind told her do what he suggested, and run. Whatever was troubling seemed to put her in danger. But her heart, Annabell realized, was telling her not to move an inch. To stay. Diego was a beast capable of terrible devastation. Annabell knew. She accidentally came upon him and his kill once. It was a gruesome sight that let her know exactly what he could do at any moment. Yet, Annabell trusted him.

"Annabell, you should-"

"No! I'm done with you trying to protect me. Who exactly are you trying to save me from? You, Diego?" She sat up on her elbows, eyes blazing. Annabell hadn't exactly expected a response. Up until now, Diego hadn't even looked at her. But that all changed when the golden furred beast snapped his gaze to meet hers, his own green eyes ablaze.

"Yes, Annabell. You have no idea what I'm capable of. What I could do to you. What I WANT to do to you." His chest was heaving. Diego realized what he suddenly said, and turned away, the fire put out of him, ashamed.

Annabell's lips parted in surprise. Her eyes searched his. What did he mean by that? Did he mean he wanted to kill her? Or _consume_ her.

"Do…what to me?" Annabell asked carefully, her eyes anchoring his gaze to hers. "Trust me Ann, you don't want to know." He said. But his tone didn't suggest one of murder. It seemed almost haunting.

"Tell me, Diego." She prompted, bringing both hands up to stroke his face. "I trust you."

It was those words that set him off the edge. She truly did trust him. And he would betray that trust by telling her exactly what it was he wanted from her. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe by scaring her, she would go back to her people. Far away, safe from him.

"I can't say. I can only show." He said, his eyes glinting almost dangerously. Annabell noted that glint, but still nodded her head. "Okay." She said. Diego shook his head. _Fool_.

"Well I'd start by doing this…" He said, lowering his head down to her neck, gently nudging her head to the side so her creamy jugular was exposed. A low growl, resembling a purr rumbled from Diego's throat as he gently nuzzled her warm skin. Annabell's breath hitched. He laid her down without a fight

Something, a jolt of pleasure, maybe, shot through the human girl. Diego grinned, completely aware Annabell.

Diego growled as he moved down her flat stomach, and under her short skirt. Rising up on her elbows, Annabell gave Diego a look of confusion.

In a split second her under garments were torn off her. Annabell gasped, jutting her hips forward. Diego smirked in approval.

"Say my name, Annabell." He said. She was about to ask why, and then she felt his rough tongue lap against her core. "Diego!" She cried, careening herself to look at him. It took another intense lap against her lips for her to realize what he was doing.

If she thought the sensation of him teasing her breasts was pleasurable, then Annabell had no idea what pleasures Diego had in store for her.

The earth seemed to rumble beneath her, and the sky turn above her, as each stroke of Diego's massive tongue dipped in and out of her. Her breathing quickened, her muscles tightened. Diego's shoulders rippled as he dove his tongue deeper inside her.

"Oh Gods, Diego! Ah! Oh, it feels so good." Annabell writhed, bucking her hips upwards. The saber was torturing her with his tongue, doing things to her she never imagined possible. And from him, no less.

Just as she was about to release, Diego's head rose from under her skirt.

"We have to move." Diego said. Annabell looked up at him, puzzled. "We'll be heard if we stay out here in the open, any longer. Come with me." He said before she could ask why. Annabell nodded in understanding, rising on her knees, and then placing her hands on the saber's wide back in order to help herself up.

Diego chuckled. He could feel Annabell's need for him as she clung to his side while he lead her into the thick woods.

They entered under a canopy of tall, exotic trees. Annabell took a moment to watch birds fly from their tops, singing to the sky. From what she could see, the day was clear and beautiful.

"Annabell." Diego spoke her name as he circled the far east length of the clearing. "Yes?" She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with trust.

"Are you sure you…want to do this?" He asked slowly. Annabell began moving nimbly towards Diego, her steps light against the dry earth. Her gaze was to the ground, and indication she was thinking.

"And what exactly…is this?" She asked carefully, stopping to place her hand against the mossy trunk of a tree.

Diego struggled to find the words in order to explain. He sat heavily against the earth, searching the ground for an answer among the colonizing ants.

"What we just did back there…"

"Was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" Annabell burst, suddenly seating herself in front of Diego. He chuckled at her innocence.

"It's more than that…" He said gently, reaching his great paw up to stroke Annabell's hair. She hummed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

She was making it hard for him. At that moment, and perhaps from the moment he first met her, Diego had always wanted to take the human girl as his. And now he had the chance. But what consequences would there be? Annabell would be his, and only his, forever. Granted, Sabers and humans had about the same life time, but she would never be able to return to the humans again.

Once a beast takes a mate, she is his forever. He had to make her understand that.

"Yes, Annabell, it was great, but there is more to this than pleasure." He explained.

"I know that." Annabell said, raising her intelligent blue eyes to meet his icy green ones. They were almost challenging. Diego wondered if she understood more than he thought.

"Alright. Then you understand that…should we mate, you'll be mine forever." He said gruffly.

Annabell looked almost taken aback. Diego withdrew slightly. Had he scared her away? Maybe it was good if he had.

"Diego." Annabell said, taking the beast's head in her hands. "There is no one…no one, in this world that I would rather be mated to. You're my hero, my best friend, my protector. I love you, Diego."

The heavens themselves seemed to smile upon them as the clouds broke free and the sun shone bright upon the field.

"So your sure you want this?" Diego asked. Annabell lowered her eyes, taking a moment. "Yes." She replied, shifting positions so she was kneeling in front of the saber.

Diego sighed. "It will hurt."

"I know."

Diego paused a moment before saying: "Bend over."

And Annabell did, spreading herself out in front of him, her knees as far apart as they would go, propped up on her elbows. She wasn't exactly how they would achieve mating from this position, as she had only heard a few vague stories from the women in her village about the act.

Diego approached her from behind, his furry belly brushing against her back. He was warm and powerful against her.

It didn't take long for something large and hard to press against Annabell's thighs. She jolted slightly, alien to the presence of the strange object. She wanted to turn her head and face what was touching her, but decided against it.

"This will hurt." Diego reminded her again. "I know." She breathed, feeling afraid for the first time.

"Alright, here we go." In one quick, hard thrust, Diego was deep inside her, and the barrier was broken.

"Ah!" Annabell cried out in pain, rolling her fists into balls. Diego growled soothingly, bowing his head to lap at the back of her neck soothingly. "Shh…it will all be over in a moment." He said softly, staying unmoving inside her.

Time seemed to slow as the pain coursed through Annabell's body. Her shoulders shook, and she struggled to stay upright. She was confused. How could she go from experiencing amazing pleasure one moment, to extreme pain the next.

Slowly the ripping pain began to pulse away. The discomfort was replaced by a sense of fullness, and suddenly, excitement. Annabell let Diego know she was ready by gently rolling her hips back against him.

Diego growled low, power rippling from the tip of his tail, to the point of his nose. He began by slowly pulling out an inch at a time, then ramming himself back inside her.

"Diego! Gods!" Annabell urged him on with her cries of pleasure. "H-Harder!" She begged. Diego complied. His mammoth hips retreated then thrust powerfully forward. He tore at her warmth, his cock a rock hard weapon of ecstasy.

"Ahh, Annabell. Say my name." He ordered into Annabell's ear.

"D-Diego! Diego!!" Annabell screamed out loud, falling from her elbows and onto the dirt. The forces of Diego's thrusts inside of her were erupting her from the inside. She felt pleasure not only bursting from her warmth, but also from every where else in her body.

Diego ground into her with a ruthless passion. His large meaty cock was unbiased to the smaller, more tight human pussy that it took.

"Oh! Oh! Gods! Gods, it feels so good!" Annabell cried to the heavens as her walls expanded and then tightened around Diego's cock. She was cumming, and Diego knew it. His pace changed, he pulled out almost completely, and then rammed himself with such amazing force back into her.

"Diego!!!" Annabell screamed. Diego's pupils enlarged. His hips bucked and with one more powerful thrust, the beast came deep inside his beauty.

Everything stopped. Even time seemed to slow at that moment. Annabell and Diego panted with exhaustion. "Annabell." Diego struggled to speak. "Y-Yes?" She answered, her head resting against her arm. "I have to mark you, now." He said, nuzzling the back of Annabell's neck.

"Okay." She panted, closing her eyes slowly. Diego leaned forward, a feral snarl raising from his throat, as if he was already warning any male who dare step near his mate.

Diego curled his lips around the back of Annabell's neck, raising them to reveal his sharpened teeth. He laid them gently against Annabell's creamy skin, and with a silent apology to the human girl, he bit.

Annabell winced as her flesh broke and blood trickled down. Diego made quick work of that, lapping up the red liquid until it bled no more.

By this time Diego was soft, and his large knob fell from Annabell without a fight.

Diego looked at Annabell. She was exhausted, sore, and completely fulfilled. He grinned, circling and laying next to her. "Hey, come here." He said softly, drawing her into him.

"Diego." Annabell said softly, her voice laced with sweet love. "Yes, Annabell?" Diego replied, lowering his head to nuzzle her gently. "Does this mean I'm yours? You'll never make me be without you again?" She said with genuine innocence.

Diego chuckled. "No, Annabell. You'll never be without me again."

**-End-**

* * *

**Oh yeah, I went there. :) I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I appreciate all your reviews encouraging me to keep writing. And though this is the last part of Beauty And The Beast, it is not the last you'll hear of Diego and Annabell. I'll bring them back at some point or another. Thanks again, keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
